The present invention relates to the maintenance of x-ray cassettes and, more particularly, to a system and associated method for cleaning, storing and maintaining x-ray cassettes.
X-ray cassettes are containers typically used in medical facilities to encase x-ray film prior to, during and after exposure. X-ray cassettes typically comprise a book-like body having a hinged side for opening and closing two generally flat sides to place therein, or remove therefrom, an x-ray film. Other x-ray cassettes are made without hinges, comprising two interfitting halves. The cassettes are generally rigid and are usually made of plastic, fiberglass or metal. On the interior of such cassettes, the inside surface of one or both generally flat sides comprises a film screen. In mammography applications, only one of the surfaces comprises a film screen. The inside surface of the other side comprises a "tube side" plate or surface that allows x-rays to pass through. X-ray cassettes are typically designed so that the inside surfaces of the two sides contact each other when the cassette is in a closed position.
In typical use, an x-ray cassette is loaded with x-ray film while in a light-free environment or an x-ray dark room. The cassette is then transported to an x-ray exposure room and positioned by the x-ray technician in a desired location with respect to the x-ray subject for exposure. The film is then exposed to x-rays and a resultant image is stored on the film. The film is then transported, while still in the x-ray cassette, to the light-free environment or x-ray dark room. The film is removed from the cassette and developed into a viewable radiograph.
After developing, the empty cassette is available for re-use. While in the light-free environment or dark room, the x-ray cassette is loaded with a new, undeveloped film. The film will remain stored in the cassette until it is exposed and developed. The cassette provides protection to the x-ray intensifying screen and film from physical damage such as scratching and exposure to such things as light, moisture and dust.
When x-ray cassettes become worn or damaged, they are less effective for maintaining x-ray film damage-free and dust-free. The environment in such places as conventional radiology departments and emergency room x-ray areas sometimes subjects x-ray cassettes to rough handling or other causes of damage. X-ray cassettes can become bent, cracked or otherwise physically damaged, diminishing performance in the protection and clean maintenance of the cassette intensifying screens and film. Damaged cassettes must either be repaired or replaced. Either course of action results in high costs.
Periodic cleaning of x-ray cassettes and other x-ray equipment is ordinarily carried out to remove dust and other contaminants from places in which they are likely to cause damage and radiographic abnormalities such as film artifacts. The accumulation of dust on various equipment and surfaces presents a problem in the integrity of images produced on x-ray film. Typical measures for removing dust or other contamination include periodically wiping x-ray cassettes with a specialized cloth and applying a cleaning solution, or brushing with a specialized brush. Other measures include applying anti-static substances to various surfaces and equipment, applying anti-static coatings to various surfaces, or constructing various equipment from anti-static materials. While conventional measures remove some dust and contaminants from x-ray equipment, some dust particles remain. Such remaining dust usually comprises small or fine particles. In certain x-ray imaging situations, fine dust particles have little or no detrimental effect.
Small particles of dust, while negligible in many x-ray applications, create a problem in certain specialized or high resolution x-ray applications, including mammography. When dust particles are inside an x-ray cassette, they can distort or block images in developed x-ray films. Dust particles can appear on a developed image in the form of an unidentifiable object or they can be mistaken for other objects or bodies. This can result in misdiagnosis or high cost due to the need for re-takes in x-ray images, as well as unnecessary radiation exposure to the patient. There are no known effective systems and associated procedures for removing and preventing accumulation of dust, including fine particle dust, in x-ray cassettes.
Most radiology facilities have x-ray cassette storage facilities. Typical storage facilities consist of simple shelves in a storage area or room. The storage areas usually do not provide effective means for preventing or avoiding the accumulation of dust particles on or in x-ray cassettes. In use, x-ray cassettes are usually left laying around on tables in radiology departments, where they are subject to damage from physical mishandling or dropping. In transport from the x-ray dark room to the exposure room they are often carried in a stack by hand. In such an environment, cassettes are also subject to developing static charges through frictional contact with various surfaces, including other cassettes, whereby the static charges promote the attraction and retention of dust.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a physical system and associated method for cleaning, storing and maintaining x-ray cassettes in good repair and in an essentially dust-free condition. Other objectives will become apparent in the following specification.